Jim Cornette
James Mark "Jim" Cornette is the power-hungry dictator of This Part of Site, and father to many people, most notably Avery Petrie and Jasper Passmore. Jim Cornette is pretty much behind everything that has happened in this Part of site, and also is the true reason why Fortan still "hates" people. Cornette's Plans Jim Cornette was once tired of the imperfect imbesiles of the world such as Vince Russo.So Cornette teamed up with The Hate and started the "Perfect Earth"-project, where all the people in the world would be killed and then their souls would be gathered into one "egg" , where they would unite into one being, which would mean that nobody would life singularly. The flaws in every being would be complemented with others strength's, thus creating the "Perfect Earth." However, Cornette realized that he could simply create a world where nobody disagrees with him using the same plan. This resulted Cornette trying to find a way how to cause an Apocalypse. Finally he heard about two powerful weapons, Spear of Positivicus and Spear of Negativicus. According to a legend those Spears were created from those two criminals bones who were crucified with Jesus Christ. If both Spear's would be destroyed world would go into a massive chaos, because nobody would like or dislike things, and then everyone would die. Cornette's opinions are builded from the strong ability of neutralization, which would mean that Cornette couldn't die, and then he would unite the souls with his brain to create a world where nobody could disagree with him. But, spears existed in a strange kind of form, they existed in Cyberspace, and the only way to find them is to go to Internet. There, Cornette met his son, Jasper for long time, and asked him about those spears. Jasper thought his father had gone crazy and ignored him. This resulted Cornette to go angry and attacked to Jasper's house with knife, Jasper still thought his father was a mad man and didn't tell, just before Cornette was about to sexually molest Jasper, The Hate called on Cornette and told he had found the one who owns the Spear of Negativicus. Cornette left Jasper's house and took his recent memory away, which resulted Jasper to become an internet troll. The owner of Spear of Negativicus was Mex, and Cornette hacked onto his computer to find the Spear of Negativicus, but he didn't found it when Mex had called the cops. Cornette was arrested and The Hate decided to take care of Mex, he attacked into his channel with false copyright claims (Mex later inspired false DCMA's from him on his later days) until Mex gave up and sent Spear of Negativicus to The Hate. When Cornette got away from prison two months later, he heard that The Hate had accidentally sold it to young boy named Kevin. Cornette got really mad about this and killed The Hate. Meeting with This Part of Site Jim joined into HIWHE Forums where Kevin resided. There he heard about a kid named Fortan, who HIWHE's planned to hack. Cornette disguised himself as "AquaHedge93" and joined Youtube. He spied on Fortan and found about his "weeaboo hate." Cornette teamed up with Jasper to become an evil tag team. Basically, Aqua/Cornette never came up with the hacking thing, the one who originally came up with it is unknown. After Cornette had hacked Fortan, he betrayed Kevin and took Spear of Negativicus from him. But, instead, it emerged with Fortan, and Cornette got INCREDIBLY MAD. After that the current rumba had started Cornette forced EVERYONE to hate Fortan and everywhere he would go Jim Cornette would make an alliance with it. Basically, the reason why people still want to destroy Fortan is that they would get the Spear of Negativicus from him. Cornette gave his account to some random Cuban kid and became an Offscreen character. Fortan didn't heard about the Spear until when Cornette sent him a letter where he told Fortan that "As long as you own the Spear, that long you hate everyone, and gives you more enemies." Fortan planned to give up the Spear to Cornette, but mysterious stranger noted him that giving Spear of Negativicus to Cornette would cause the End of the World, so Fortan decided to keep it and started to cause more wars, but as long as end of the world didn't came everything was fine. Meanwhile, The Hate had mysteriously woken up from death and gave Jim Cornette the Spear of Positivicus, which he destroyed. After The Spear of Positivicus had been destroyed, a lot of people felt more despressed in This Part of Site, most notably Lucy and Avery, who later got into feud because Cornette forced them to do so. Fortan didn't go through any kinds of despression because he had the Spear of Negativicus. List of People/Sites Jim Cornette Controls *Dave Fandom *HIWHE's *Giantess Mile High Club *Jim Cornette Impersonator *Other people in This Part of Site who don't belong into any of these. *YTPMV Community (After the Mex had fallen) *Andrew Hussie and the HomeStuck fandom *Bronies *Gabe Newell and Valve *Know Your Meme *Craphole *And anyone else who hates Fortan. Category:Dictators Category:Idiots Category:Evil Peepolz!! Category:This Part Of Site Category:Stupid Shit Jim Cornette Came Up With